


Worth It

by Grapevines_and_Crowns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapevines_and_Crowns/pseuds/Grapevines_and_Crowns
Summary: Short Allurance drabble written prior to s6





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a warm up piece for me to get back into writing for Voltron. There's not really much to it :')

_Her love, his love._   
_the sweet lullaby_   
_lulling them to sleep_

 

They trace scars with delicate fingers, like how they trace the stars with their eyes. A story written across their skin, a history they shared together within galaxies and universes that only exist now in their memories and the whispers of late night conversations. The bumps and blemishes mark something they will never forget, a reminder of battles won and lost.

They were safe now, wrapped underneath blankets and in each other's arms, but they remember. 

Allura does when the tears come and she jolts awake, reaching out for the phantom hands she had to let go of. When she can't help but remember her family, and the things they'd never do again or even have the chance to do.

Lance does when he can't shake free of the fires and explosions printed behind his eyelids. The fear that had eaten his insides when the thought of failing - his friends, his family, the races that had relied on them. The fear of never seeing his loved ones again - what about everything he'd left unsaid?

A war had shaped them into who they were now, years of struggle and unimaginable horrors that should have only belonged in nightmares. So, so many moments when they thought all the sacrifices, blood, and tears had been in vain.

Love had not been at the table. It hadn't been a priority when far too many were suffering, in chains. Not when battles and a fight for liberation raged on. 

But somehow, they'd ended up here. With soft morning kisses and those sleepy murmurs. With those damn perfect smiles and evenings spent at home, of exploring new aspects of the world they were starting to build together.

It was perfect. 

He pressed his lips against her cheek, feels her relax and smile in return. 

They'd won the war. That was what had been the priority, the most important thing. But throughout it all, they'd learned trust one another, and became more than teammates - even more than friends. 

It hadn't happened in one night, it hadn't been sudden; but every moment he'd spent, every moment he'd grown closer to Allura had been worth it. 

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it hadn't been.


End file.
